


I can't breath, can you help me?

by nevertheless1316



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless1316/pseuds/nevertheless1316
Summary: Ladybug aka Marinette Dupain-Cheng and and Chat Noir aka Adrien Agreste fight another love themed akuma, they win like usual but this time Ladybug got hit by an attack and her miraculous ladybug did not fix it. How will Marinette deal with the after effects of the attack and will Adrien be able to save her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

"Pound it." Ladybug and Chat Noir said, then fist bumped each other for a job well done in getting rid of the newest akuma.  
"I've got to go, bug out." Ladybug said, when they heard a beeping noise coming from her ear-rings, she swung off the top of the roof they were on with her yoyo and found a spot where nobody could see her.  
"Tikki, spots off." Ladybug whispered, a few seconds later Ladybug was back to her civilian self....Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and floating in front of her was her Kwami...Tikki.  
"Marinette are you ok, you look paler than usual?" Tikki asked, floating closer to Marinette's face, Marinette smiled at her friend.  
"I'm fine Tikki, let's see if Adrien's okay." Marinette answered, she opened up her pocketbook that was for Tikki, the kwami sighed with a small shake of her head and flew into the pocketbook, Marinette closed it and walked out of the alleyway they were in. As soon as they were out of the alleyway, Marinette walked towards the place she last saw Adrien Agreste, but as she took of a couple of steps forward she fell down to the ground coughing.  
Chat Noir or in his civilian self Adrien Agreste used his baton to help him jump from roof to roof, he was headed in the direction of where his friends last saw him as well as a place for him to change back into his civilian self. Though as he continued on, he saw one of his friends...Marinette on the ground on her hands and knees, afraid that she was hurt Chat Noir turned his direction towards Marinette.  
"Princess, are you alright?" Chat asked, as he walked closer to Marinette but the dark-haired girl didn't answer, once he was standing next to her, Chat could hear Marinette coughing.  
"Try to breath." Chat whispered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, unfortunately Marinette wasn't able to do that because her coughing got worse.  
"Princess, if you keep coughing like that you're going to end up coughing up blood." Chat said, but Marinette's coughing got worse and Chat was correct Marinette did cough up something but it wasn't blood.  
"Are those red carnation petals?" Chat asked, confused as to why Marinette coughed up flower petals, then he gasped as he remembered today's akuma it was a love based one again and it was using flowers as weapons, Marinette must've been hit by one. It didn't explain why she was coughing up flower petals or that particular flower, but it shouldn't have mattered, Ladybug's miraculous ladybug charm should have fixed all the damages done by the akuma.  
"I'm going to take you to someone who might be able to fix this." Chat said, Marinette nodded her head weakly, Chat helped her stand up then he picked her up.  
"Okay." Marinette whispered, Chat extended his baton and once again he was jumping from roof to roof, but this time he was heading in a completely different direction with a slowly falling asleep Marinette in his arms, once he reached his destination Marinette was asleep. Chat gently knocked on the door, a minute later the door opened revealing an elderly Chinese man.  
"Chat Noir....certainly a surprise." The man paused in the middle of his sentence as he looked at the asleep Marinette in Chat's arms.  
"You've got to help her, Master Fu." Chat pleaded, at the same time they heard a beeping noise coming from Chat's ring.  
"Lay her down, then hide." Master Fu said, Chat nodded his head and walked inside, he laid Marinette down on the bed in the corner of the room then hid in the next room.  
"Plagg, claws in." Chat whispered.  
"Camembert." Plagg groaned.  
"Here, and eat it quickly." Adrien whispered, handing a piece of the cheese he had in his shirt pocket to the kwami.  
"Fine." Plagg said, then he gulped the entire piece down.  
"Plagg, claws out." Adrien said, Chat exited the room and saw Master Fu sitting next to Marinette.  
"What is the young woman's name?" Master Fu asked.  
"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Chat answered.  
"Why did you bring her here?" Master Fu asked.  
"I saw her on the ground....I went to check to see if she was alright, she was coughing....a lot, when she stopped she had coughed up flower petals. I was confused about how she was coughing up flower petals but then I remembered today's akuma was using flowers as weapons, but Ladybug's miraculous ladybug charm should have gotten rid of all the effects the akuma left, so I brought her here to see if you could help her." Chat explained why he brought Marinette to Master Fu.  
"I can tell you what's wrong with her, but it's beyond my abilities to help her." Master Fu said, frowning.  
"What's wrong?" Chat asked.  
"She has the Hanahaki disease." Master Fu answered.  
"The what disease?" Chat asked.  
"Hanahaki disease." Master Fu answered.  
"What's that, and why is it beyond her abilities to heal?" Chat asked.  
"It's supposed to be fictional but it seems the akuma brought it to life...at least for Marinette, someone can only get this disease if they have an unrequited love, it causes the victim to cough up flower petals while flowers grow in their heart and lungs. It's beyond my abilities to heal because the only cure is for the victims love to be returned, if it remains unrequited....in a month or two the victim will die." Master Fu answered.  
"So Marinette could die from this?" Chat asked, while panicking on the inside.  
"Yes, unless her love is returned." Master Fu answered.  
"But this was caused by an akuma, why didn't Ladybug's miraculous ladybug work?" Chat asked.  
"Love is the most powerful force on earth....today's akuma was a woman suffering from a broken heart, am I correct?" Master Fu asked.  
"Yeah, from the little details Ladybug and I got from the woman, she had just gone through a break up but instead of telling her, the ex gave her flowers that indicated that he was ending the relationship." Chat answered.  
"A broken heart just doesn't go away as quickly as it begun, I think the intent of the akuma stuck to Marinette and it's not letting go, only love will be able to save Marinette now." Master Fu said.  
"Marinette was coughing up red carnation petals, what is the meaning behind a red carnation?" Chat asked.  
"It means my heart aches for you, and admiration." Master Fu answered, before Chat could say anything the two saw that Marinette was slowly opening her eyes.  
"Chat, where am I?" Marinette asked, she knew where she was but she couldn't let on that she knew where she was and she knew that the man sitting next to her was Master Fu.  
"Remember earlier, you were coughing up flower petals, so I took you to a...specialist that I know of." Chat answered.  
"Thank you, but why was I coughing up flower petals?" Marinette asked, she looked at Master Fu, the man sighed and repeated everything that he told Chat to Marinette.  
"Oh." Marinette said, once Master Fu had finished explaining and answering all her questions.  
"I suggest you back to your friends and family, I bet they're worried about you and Marinette get some rest." Master Fu said, standing up, Marinette slowly stood up.  
"I'll help you." Chat said, when Marinette stumbled a little.  
"Thank-" Marinette was cut off with a coughing fit, when it ended she had a handful of petals in her hand.  
"Sorry." Marinette whispered.  
"There's no need to be sorry." Master Fu said, then he held out a trash can, Marinette threw away the petals.  
"Let's go." Chat said, Marinette nodded her head and the two left with Chat carrying Marinette.


	2. I can't breath, can you help me?

"So where are you're friends?" Chat asked, as they moved from roof to roof.  
"We were next to Andre's when the akuma attack started." Marinette answered, Chat didn't say anything as they made their way towards Andre's ice cream cart, when they got there they saw Nino and Alya looking around worriedly.  
"Marinette, oh thank goodness you're alright, but why are you with Chat Noir?" Alya asked, once she saw her best friend with the superhero.  
"It's a long story." Marinette answered.  
"Which I will tell." Chat added, then he told Alya and Nino what happened.  
"Marinette, I'm so sorry." Alya said, she hugged her friend, Marinette hugged her back.  
"Man, yeah not cool, thank you for telling us, we'll tell the rest of her class and her parent's what happened, by the way have you seen Adrien Agreste anywhere he was with us when the akuma attacked?" Nino asked.  
"Don't worry I think he'll be here soon as for me, I've got to go." Chat said, then he left and found some place where no one could see him.  
"Plagg, claws in." Chat whispered.  
"Why must you surprise me with sudden transformations?" Plagg asked.  
"Sorry Plagg, now hide." Adrien whispered.  
"You owe me more Camembert."Plagg whispered, as he hid inside Adrien's shirt pocket.  
"Ok." Adrien whispered, then he left where he was hiding and walked back towards where his friends, when he saw them he noticed that Marinette was coughing.  
"Hey, is Marinette ok?" Adrien asked, once he was standing next to Nino.  
"No, before you ask any questions though, let me tell you what happened." Nino answered, when Nino finished explaining what happened the last couple of minutes, Adrien faked being surprised about Marinette.  
"I'm sorry, Marinette." Adrien apologized, the apology on the other hand wasn't faked nor was the worry that coursed through his body.  
"You don't have to apologize." Marinette said, once she finished coughing, she threw the petals to ground.  
"Nino, Adrien, I'm going to take Marinette home and explained what has happened to her parents, we'll talk later." Alya said, then she started to lead Marinette back to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, once the girls were out of sight Nino and Adrien looked at each other.  
"We need to let the rest of the class know what's happened." Nino said, as they looked at the flower petals Marinette dropped.  
"I think we should wait until tomorrow in class, first thing in the morning....we don't need all of our friends bombarding Marinette's phone with texts and phone calls, it'll give Marinette the time to rest." Adrien replied.  
"Great thinking." Nino said.  
"Thanks.....I better get back home before Nathalie sends my bodyguard after me." Adrien said.  
"Alright, talk to you later." Nino replied, Adrien nodded his head then headed back to his house, once he walked through the door he saw Nathalie.  
"I'll be in my room." Adrien said, before Nathalie could say anything then he walked off to his room.  
"You can come out now."Adrien said, once he was inside his room and the door was closed.  
"Camembert." Plagg said, as he flew out of Adrien's shirt pocket and over to where Adrien kept the kwami's Camembert.  
"Plagg, I know Master Fu said Marinette could...die in a month or two from this disease but how is he so certain about that it'll be a month or two?" Adrien asked.  
"Even though it's fictional there is a lot of information about it and all that information say the victim will die in a month or two." Plagg answered.  
"And only her crush returning her love will save her." Adrien said.  
"Yep." Plagg replied, while gulping down another piece of Camembert. Adrien sighed and looked at the picture of him and all his friends at the park -it was only taken a week ago- Marinette was standing next to him, her face was bright red and she was smiling shyly at the camera and now he hoped that this wasn't going to be the last picture he would get to be with her in.....at least with her at full health.  
Meanwhile at the Dupain-Cheng household, Alya was explaining what had happened to Marinette, by the end of the explanation Marinette's mother was crying and it looked like her father wanted to.  
"Please don't act like I'm already dead." Marinette pleaded to her upset parents.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but that is a lot to take in and the idea of you dying is already breaking our hearts." Sabine, Marinette's mother said, once she stopped crying.  
"I know, i'm sorry." Marinette apologized, then she started to cough, once the coughing fit was over there was carnation petals in her hand and the floor.  
"I'm sorry, I'll clean it up." Marinette whispered, her throat was sore from all the coughing and it was starting to make it hurt to talk.  
"You don't have to apologize, and no I'll clean up the petals." Tom, Marinette's father said, then he grabbed a nearby trash can and pick up the floor petal on the floor, while Marinette threw the petals in her hand into the trash can.  
"Alya, can you help Marinette to her room?" Sabine asked.  
"Of course, come on Marinette." Alya answered, Marinette nodded her head and Alya helped her to her room.  
"Alya, can you help me take down most of these pictures of Adrien as well as burn my copy of his schedule.....it hurts looking at him?" Marinette asked.  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Alya asked, Marinette nodded her head.  
"Alright." Alya answered, it took them the better part of two hours to take them down, by then Marinette only had a few pictures of Adrien left on her wall and most of them included him with all their friends, and the schedule she had was burned to nothing but ash. Then to make up for the extra space on her bedroom walls, they put up a couple of band posters Marinette had, they also cut out images of clothes from various fashion magazines and tapped those to the wall.  
"That better?" Alya asked, in her opinion it was, Marinette didn't look like an overly obsessed with Adrien anymore, but this wasn't her room and she couldn't dictate what Marinette put on her bedroom walls.  
"Much better, thank you Alya." Marinette thanked her friend.  
"No problem girl, but I better get going I have to babysit my sisters tonight though text me if you need me, also I'm picking you up for school tomorrow." Alya said, as she headed for Marinette's bedroom door.  
"Alright and I will." Marinette said, once her bedroom door was closed she opened up her pocket book and Tikki flew out.  
"Marinette, I'm so sorry." Tikki apologized, while hugging Marinette's cheek.  
"You don't need to apologize Tikki." Marinette said.  
"I feel like I need to though." Tikki replied.  
"It's alright Tikki." Marinette said, Tikki sighed and nodded her head.  
"At least I know Adrien doesn't like me the way I like him." Marinette commented, she started coughing.....afterwards she threw away the petals in the trash can in her room.  
"Don't give up yet, you could still win his love before...before." Tikki didn't finish what she was going to say, they both knew what she was going to say.  
"I'm not giving up just yet, that's not who I am." Marinette replied.  
"I know." Tikki said.  
"Now I'm going to get some cookies, you stay here." Marinette said, then she left her room, a few minutes later she came back with a plateful of freshly baked cookies.  
"You can have as many as you want Tikki, just leave me a couple alright." Marinette said, as she placed the plate down on her desk.  
"Ok." Tikki said, with a giggle, Marinette smiled then she laid down on her bed and in no time at all she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Adrien quickly got dressed and had to bribe Plagg with Camembert to get up and to hurry, the kwami grumbled but he flew into Adrien's shirt pocket, Adrien sped walked because if his father or Nathalie caught him running he was dead, he was going to skip breakfast but Nathalie stopped him with a stern look, so Adrien quickly ate his breakfast then made his way to the door. When he walked outside he almost forgot that his bodyguard always took him to school until he saw him waiting by the gate, Adrien sighed and walked over to the car and got in, though he guessed his bodyguard figured out he was in a rush because drove faster than normal and they got to the school ten minutes earlier than usual.  
"You're here early." Nino commented, once Adrien was at the top of the stairs.  
"You are too." Adrien replied.  
"I'll give you that." Nino said, with a chuckle.  
"How many of our classmates are here?" Adrien asked, as they walked towards their classroom.  
"I would wait a few minutes, not many of them are here." Nino answered, when they walked into the classroom Adrien saw that Nino was correct and not many of their friends were there, so Nino and him waited at their desk until everyone except for Marinette, Alya, Chloe and Sabrina were in the classroom.  
"Everyone, can we have your attention?" Adrien asked, everyone quieted and looked at the two.  
"What is it?" Kim asked.  
"This is about Marinette." Nino answered.  
"What about her?" Rose asked, Nino and Adrien took turns explaining what happened to Marinette.  
"Poor Marinette." Rose said, it looked like she was about to cry.  
"Poor Marinette, what?"  
Everyone turned to look at the door....where they heard the question and saw Chloe and Sabrina walking into the classroom, Adrien sighed and told them what happened to Marinette.  
"She's got to be faking it, nobody can cough up flowers." Chloe said, with a roll of her eyes.  
"I'm not faking anything Chloe."  
Again everyone turned to look at the door, standing in the doorway was Marinette and Alya, both girls were glaring at the blonde...though Marinette's glare was weak, probably because she looked extremely tired.  
"Sorry, we're late it took awhile for Marinette to get ready." Alya apologized looking at their teacher.  
"It's alright, Nino and Adrien explained what happened yesterday." Ms. Bustier said, Marinette smiled gratefully at her, then she and Alya walked to their desk and sat down.  
"I still think she's faking it." Chloe said, Alya was about to argue but Marinette stopped her with a shake of her head, the first time Marinette started coughing everyone watched and gasped when at the end she was holding flower petals.  
"Please stop watching." Marinette pleaded, as everyone watched her throw away the petals.  
"Sorry Marinette, everyone get back to work." Ms. Bustier apologized, after that whenever Marinette coughed everyone except for Chloe and Sabrina would glance at her worriedly then go back to work, when it was time for lunch everyone except for Chloe and Sabrina surrounded Marinette.  
"Are you ok?" Juleka asked.  
"I'm fine." Marinette answered, giving the girl a smile.  
"Come on, let's get lunch." Alya said, everyone took that as a hint to leave Marinette alone....or at least not bother her with questions.  
"Were you able to get any rest once you got home?" Nino asked.  
"Yeah, but last night I kept waking up from coughing fits." Marinette answered.  
"Is there anything that would help you sleep?" Adrien asked, he wasn't surprised when Marinette began to blush, she always did....at least around him, it still confused him why he was the only one she was like that with.  
"I...well um I....know...don't..I don't know." Marinette answered, though like always she stumbled over her words but she eventually got her answer out.  
"We'll figure something out." Alya said, Marinette smiled and nodded her head, after lunch everyone headed back to class and what seemed like forever school eventually ended, and with a wave of goodbye and a worried look at Marinette, Adrien was driven back home and once he was inside his home he was surprised to see his father standing at the top of the staircase.  
"I heard you were in a rush to get to school today." Gabriel Agreste commented, instead of greeting his son.  
"Yeah....I was worried about a friend." Adrien said.  
"What has your friend done to make you so worried?" Gabriel asked.  
"She's sick." Adrien answered.  
"Then why isn't this friend at home, and who is this friend?" Gabriel asked, raising and eyebrow.  
"Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and this isn't some regular illness." Adrien answered.  
"Then why isn't she at the hospital?" Gabriel asked.  
"I don't think it's something a doctor can fix." Adrien answered.  
"Explain." Gabriel said.  
"From what I know Marinette was struck by one of the weapons from yesterday's akuma attack......she's coughing up flower petals...nobody knows why the akuma attack is still affecting her." Adrien explained, and he hoped his father was satisfied with the answer.  
"Is it contagious?" Gabriel asked.  
"No." Adrien answered.  
"I recognize this girls name, do I know her?" Gabriel asked.  
"She won the hat contest you set up for school and she returned that book of yours." Adrien answered.  
"Yes, I remember...now get some rest you have a photo shoot in an hour at the park." Gabriel said, Adrien nodded his head and left for his room. Once his son was out of sight, Gabriel walked to his office and opened the secret passageway that was in it, once inside the room that the passageway hid the kwami that was with Gabriel, flew within sight.  
"Nooroo, what sickness makes it's victims cough out flower petals?" Gabriel asked, looking at the purple kwami.  
"The only one I know of is the Hanahaki disease." Nooroo answered.  
"What does it do?" Gabriel asked.  
"The victim will cough up flower petals while flowers will grow in the victims lungs and heart, you can only get this disease if you have an unrequited love and the only cure is for that love to be returned....if not returned within a month or two the victim will die....but this disease is fictional." Nooroo answered.  
"So this friend of my sons has this disease caused by my akuma from yesterday." Gabriel commented.  
"It seems so...poor girl." Nooroo said, Gabriel didn't say anything as he stared out the window.  
Meanwhile Adrien was pacing his room while Plagg ate a piece of Camembert.  
"Marinette looked so sick today." Adrien said.  
"Technically she is sick." Plagg commented.  
"I know, and it's only going to get worse." Adrien said.  
"You're acting like it's already too late to save her." Plagg replied.  
"Well it's not like I know who she's in love with nor can I make that person love her." Adrien said, frustrated. Plagg didn't say anything and just swallowed down another piece of Camembert, an hour later Adrien was at the park standing in front of a camera but the photographer wasn't happy with him.  
"Adrien whatever is wrong stop thinking about it." The photographer said, Adrien sighed and tried to stop thinking about Marinette, he was almost successful until he saw her and Alya walking with a little girl....if he remembered correctly the girls name was Manon.  
"Adrien, you were perfect just a second ago, what made you distracted this time?" The photographer asked, Adrien could tell the photographer was following his gaze.  
"If it makes you less distracted, then why don't you invite them over here." The photographer said, Adrien nodded his head and walked towards the three girls.  
"Hi Adrien, what are you doing here?" Alya asked, once he was standing in front of them.  
"I'm here for a photo shoot, why are you here?" Adrien asked, Alya looked at Marinette.  
"Um...we...Manon....babsit...park....we're babysitting Manon and she wanted to go to the park." Marinette answered, Adrien smiled Marinette was getting better at talking to him.  
"Well would you three like to watch the photo shoot, the photographer noticed me looking over here and suggested I bring you over?" Adrien asked.  
"Will we be distracting you?" Alya asked.  
"No, you'll be fine." Adrien answered.  
"I want to go over there, can we Marinette?" Manon asked.  
"S..sure." Marinette answered.  
"Follow me." Adrien said, he led them to where the photo shoot was.  
"Who are these lovely young ladies?" The photographer asked.  
"These are my classmates Marinette and Alya, and they are babysitting Manon." Adrien answered, while pointing to each girl when he said her name.  
"Well Marinette, Alya, Manon as long as you stay out of the way you can stay, Adrien let's get back to work." The photographer said, the rest of the photo shoot went smoothly and the photographer seemed happy, and luckily Marinette didn't cough up any flower petals.  
"Are you feeling any better Marinette?" Adrien asked, once the photographer left.  
"It...no....I...throat...I mean...my throats sore, it hurts to cough." Marinette answered.  
"Come on, we need to get you back to Marinette's home Manon before your mother get's back, I'd say you're welcome to join us Adrien but Manon's mother said no boy's allowed while babysitting." Alya said, Adrien chuckled and nodded his head.  
"I need to get back home soon anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Adrien said, before walking off, when he got home he ate dinner afterwards he walked to his room and began to worry about Marinette again.  
"Kid, you just saw her." Plagg said.  
"How did you know I was thinking about Marinette?" Adrien asked.  
"I knew it was her, because she's been the only thing you've been thinking about the last two days." Plagg answered.  
"I can't help it." Adrien said.  
"Then go see her." Plagg replied.  
"Great idea Plagg, claws out." Adrien said.  
"That's not what I meant." Plagg said, before he got sucked into the ring, Chat Noir smirked and jumped out his bedroom window.


	4. I can't breath, can you help me?

When Manon was picked up by her mother, Alya left for her own home, and after dinner Marinette walked up to her balcony and breathed in the fresh air....everything was fine until she started coughing once the coughing fit was over Marinette threw the red carnation petals off the balconies edge.  
"Hello purrincess."  
Marinette jumped when she heard the voice, she looked beside her and saw Chat Noir standing next to her....she guessed she was so distracted that she hadn't noticed his arrival.  
"Hey kitty." Marinette said.  
"I came by to check on you....I was worried." Chat said.  
"Thanks...I'm....I'm fine." Marinette replied.  
"But?" Chat asked.  
"But I could be a lot better." Marinette answered.  
"I'm sorry I didn't see you get hit." Chat apologized.  
"It's alright, for right now I'm fine." Marinette said.  
"Maybe, but later-"  
"I don't want to think about later kitty." Marinette interrupted him.  
"Alright purrincess." Chat whispered, Marinette smiled but it quickly faded when she started coughing, when it ended she threw the petals to the ground.  
"Another bad thing about this is that carnations aren't even my favorite flower." Marinette commented.  
"What is your favorite flower?" Chat asked.  
"Not tonight kitty, I'm tired and I have to deal with school tomorrow." Marinette said, instead of answering.  
"Alright, goodnight purrincess." Chat said.  
"Goodnight kitty." Marinette replied, before heading back down to her room, once inside she laid down on her bed.  
"You look really tired Marinette." Tikki commented.  
"I am Tikki." Marinette said.  
"Then get some rest, if tonight is anything like last night you won't be getting much sleep." Tikki replied, true to the kwami's words Marinette kept waking up from coughing fits, when it was time for her to get ready for school Marinette felt like she didn't get any sleep, once she was ready and Tikki was in her pocket book, Marinette walked downstairs.  
"Are you okay Marinette, you look like you didn't get much sleep?" Sabine asked, as Marinette grabbed some food to eat on the way to school.  
"I'm alright, I'll see you later." Marinette answered, then she left for school...she had finished eating by the time she got there.  
"Hey Marinette."  
Marinette looked behind her and saw Adrien walking up the stairs towards her.  
"Hey Adrien." Marinette said, she mentally high-five'd herself for not messing up the sentence even though it was only two words.  
"Did you get any sleep last night, you look tired?" Adrien asked.  
"I..um...sleep..not...I didn't get much sleep." Marinette answered.  
"I'm sorry." Adrien aplogized, Marinette shook her head and smiled.  
"No...you...need apologize...go..let's..class...you don't have to apologize, let's get to class." Marinette said, Adrien smiled and nodded his head, as they walked Marinette would glance at Adrien sometimes she would catch him looking at her but there was only worry in his eyes nothing else. Eventually they reached their classroom but before Marinette could walk in she started coughing, she noticed that the worry that she saw in Adrien's eyes was more intense than it was a second ago, when she finished coughing she was holding a handful of flower petals and some were falling to the flower.  
"Do you need anything Marinette?" Adrien asked, Marinette was grateful he didn't ask if she was alright....she wasn't and everyone knew she wasn't going to be alright for a long time....Marinette smiled but shook her head no. Adrien nodded his head and before the two walked into the classroom Marinette threw the petals in her hand to the ground.  
"Marinette, you're here early...unless Adrien is late." Alya commented, as Marinette sat down.  
"No, I got here on time for once." Marinette said, before Alya could say anything Chloe and Sabrina walked into the classroom.  
"Adrien, why were you walking with Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe asked, as she walked over to where Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien was sitting.  
"We arrived here at the same time and Marinette's my friend so I walked to class with her." Adrien answered.  
"Why, she's not worth being friends with...he's just pitying you." Chloe looked at Marinette as she said that last part, Marinette stood up and everyone thought she was going to argue with Chloe, instead Marinette ran out of the classroom and to the locker room...Marinette sat down in front of her locker and began to cry and cough.  
"I hate carnations." Marinette said, looking at the flower petals on and around her.  
"I'm starting to hate them as well."  
Marinette looked over at the door and saw Adrien, she began to cry again despite the fact she didn't want to.  
"Hey, Chloe's lying, you're worth being friends with and I really am your friend." Adrien said, as he helped Marinette stand up he winced at how many flower petals fella around them.  
"I know but it still hurts." Marinette replied, she started coughing again and when it ended she sighed and threw the petals to the ground.  
"I really hate carnations." Marinette whispered, sadly.  
"Me too." Adrien said, then he hugged Marinette hoping it would make her feel better, it took a couple of minutes but Marinette returned the hug, after another couple of minutes their hug ended.  
"Feel better?" Adrien asked.  
"Well, I'm not going to burst into tears again." Marinette answered, Adrien nodded his head.  
"Then let's get back to class." Adrien said, Marinette nodded her head in agreement.  
"Oh, and this is the first time I've had a conversation with you where you haven't stumbled over your words." Adrien added, as they walked out the door.  
"I..no...maybe...I....yeah, guess so." Marinette said, she started to blush when Adrien chuckled with a slight shake of his head.  
"Let's get back to class." Adrien said, Marinette nodded her head, when they got back Chloe wouldn't even look in their direction.  
"I let her have a piece of my mind once you left the classroom...everyone else did too." Alya whispered, when Marinette sat down.  
"Thank you." Marinette whispered back, Alya smiled and gave her a thumbs up.  
"Now, shall class begin?" Ms. Bustier asked, everyone nodded their heads....half-way through the day everyone heard a scream coming from outside, everyone ran to the windows to see what was going on....it was another akuma attack. Once Marinette figured out what was going on she backed away from the windows and without anyone noticing, she left the classroom and hid somewhere, Marinette opened her tiny pocket book and Tikki flew out.  
"There's been another akuma attack Tikki." Marinette said.  
"But Marinette, you're sick." Tikki replied.  
"And Chat can't take on that akuma alone, Tikki spots on." Marinette said, a few seconds later Ladybug was headed to where the akuma attack was, when she got there she saw that Chat was already dealing with it.  
"Nice to see you m'lady." Chat said.  
"No time for small talk kitty, let's deal with this akuma." Ladybug replied, Chat smirked and nodded his head, it took them about ten minutes to deal with the akuma and luckily for them it wasn't another love themed one.  
"While I would love to stay and Chat, as well as tell you all the cat puns I know m'lady, but I have to go, until next time." Chat said, before leaving.  
"It's for the best, I need to get to back to school anyway." Ladybug said, then she used her yoyo to help her get back to school, once there she hid in the nearest girls bathroom, making sure nobody was in there and hid in one of the stalls.  
"Tikki spots off." Ladybug whispered, a few seconds later Marinette walked out of the bathroom almost immediately she fell to the ground coughing and it was almost as bad as the first time it happened.  
"Marinette!"  
Marinette looked up and saw Alya, Nino and Adrien running over to her, but she couldn't answer.  
"Try to breath Marinette." Nino said, as he and Adrien helped her stand back up but they had to keep a hand on her shoulders so she wouldn't fall over again, what seemed like forever Marinette finally stopped coughing.  
"You guys can let go now, I'm not going to fall over." Marinette said.  
"You sure?" Nino asked.  
"I'm sure." Marinette answered, Nino and Adrien let go of her shoulders.  
"Let's get back to class." Alya said, then the four of them left for their classroom.  
"I don't know where you four have been but sit down, that includes everyone else." Ms. Bustier said, first looking at Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino then she looked at the rest of the class, everyone quickly sat down and got back to work. Once school was let out for the day Marinette decided to go home and get some rest, her friends understood, besides Adrien had fencing practice, Nino said he had other plans and Alya needed to babysit her sisters, when Marinette got home she told her parents she was tired and that she was going to lay down then she went to her room.  
"Tikki, I didn't feel sick as Ladybug, why?" Marinette asked, looking at Tikki, said kwami was eating a cookie.  
"I'm only guessing Marinette, but since this disease is caused by the after effects of an akuma, your ladybug powers were probably suppressing it." Tikki answered, after she finished eating her cookie.  
"That does make sense." Marinette said.  
"Now, are you actually going to get some rest?" Tikki asked, but somehow Marinette was already asleep, Tikki shook her head and flew over to Marinette, then laid down on Marinette's shoulder using Marinette as a bed.


	5. I can't breath, can you help me?

That same day after fencing practice, Adrien was driven home when he got there he quickly made his way up to his room.  
"Camembert, the love of my life." Plagg said, as he flew over to where his Camembert cheese was.  
"Was it just me, or did Marinette seem more sick today?" Adrien asked, ignoring Plagg's love confession to the cheese that was on his dresser.  
"You know she's only going to get sicker and sicker until she is either cured or well...you know." Plagg answered.  
"But the only way for her to be cured is for her crush to return her feelings." Adrien said.  
"Yep." Plagg replied, Adrien sighed and walked into his bathroom.  
"Kid, she's in love with you." Plagg whispered, as he heard the shower running, Plagg knew he should probably tell Adrien that Marinette was in love with him, but it wasn't his secret to tell and Tikki would kill him if he did. When Adrien finished his shower he got dressed then he walked over to his computer, when he saw his wallpaper he gasped.  
"What is it?" Plagg asked.  
"What if Ladybug needed me for something?" Adrien asked, pointing at his wallpaper which consisted of images of Ladybug, Plagg looked at the computer screen and shook his head.  
"You're fine, she usually leaves first anyway." Plagg answered.  
"But-"  
"No, you were worried about a friend....Marinette is the one that needs you not Ladybug." Plagg interrupted Adrien, he really need to get some sense through that boy, yes Ladybug and Marinette were the same person but Adrien didn't know that. So for the time being Plagg needed to get the fact Marinette needed her hero...or in Adrien's words knight in shining leather, and Ladybug didn't need her partner.  
"Adrien, I know you're trying to ignore this to the point of denying it, but this isn't just some weird cold or flu....Marinette's dying. Flowers are growing in her heart and lungs, and once fully grown they will crush her heart and lungs...that will happen in a month, maybe two if Marinette's lucky. Now kid, you have to choose which girl needs your attention more, Marinette or Ladybug." Plagg said, Plagg knew he was being harsh, but it seemed Adrien either was ignoring or really didn't comprehend the situation Marinette was in. And if Marinette even had a chance of living Adrien needed to at least notice her, though Plagg would bet a piece of his Camembert that Adrien has noticed Marinette but he was ignoring it. Plagg slowly watched the realization reach Adrien's eyes, and knew it fully hit him when Adrien looked at the picture that featured him with his friends, and let out a quiet almost inaudible sob.  
"Marinette could die." Adrien said.  
"Yes, now be there for her as both Adrien and Chat Noir....she's friends with both....hmm maybe even Chat Noir will get her to him who she's in love with." Plagg said, he really wished Tikki didn't place a don't tell you're miraculous holder who Ladybug or Chat Noir is, if she hadn't Plagg would tell Adrien that Marinette is Ladybug and see what happens from there, but Tikki did so Plagg couldn't do anything.  
"You're right Plagg, but why wouldn't Marinette be able to tell me who she's in love with?" Adrien asked.  
"She can barely form a whole sentence around you, I'm surprised you had a full conversation with her today, I don't think she'll be able to tell you....but I wouldn't force her to tell you, it'll backfire and end badly." Plagg answered, he knew Adrien wanted to jump head first into this but it really would end badly....it has happened before...though nobody was sick, and it would be good for Adrien if he got to know more about Marinette.  
"I'll visit her tonight, she still needs to tell me what her favorite flower is." Adrien replied, he looked back at his computer and turned it off then he picked up his phone and texted Marinette asking if she was alright after what happened earlier today, he didn't get a reponse until sometime after dinner, she said she was alright but her throat was sore.  
"Plagg claws out." Adrien said, a few seconds later Chat Noir was jumping out his bedroom window and making his way to Marinette's house, when he got there Marinette was already on her balcony.  
"Hello purrincess." Chat said.  
"Hey kitty." Marinette replied.  
"How are you, there was an akuma attack today?" Chat asked.  
"I'm fine, besides I was nowhere near the akuma attack." Marinette answered.  
"And your coughing?" Chat asked.  
"It's gotten worse, and my room is starting to smell like carnations." Marinette answered.  
"Well, what's your favorite flower, I'll bring you some?" Chat asked, Marinette gave him a tiny smile.  
"My favorite flower is gloxinias." Marinette answered, before she started coughing, when she stopped she picked up a carnation petal and stared at it.  
"And my least favorite is carnations...at least the red ones." Marinette added, then dropped the petal.  
"Maybe flowers isn't the best thing to bring...considering the circumstances." Chat said.  
"No it's fine, I wouldn't mind flowers." Marinette replied.  
"Alright, whatever you want purrincess." Chat said, Marinette smiled then she started coughing again.  
"It's not the petals that hurt, but the constant coughing is making my throat hurt." Marinette said, Chat walked over to Marinette and hugged her, like earlier it took a couple of minutes before Marinette hugged him back.  
"Thanks kitty." Marinette whispered, when the hug ended.  
"No problem purrincess, I wouldn't be deserving of the title of knight in shining leather, if I couldn't even handle giving you a hug when you need it." Chat said, Marinette chuckled and smiled.  
"Get some sleep purrincess, I'll see you later." Chat said.  
"Goodnight Chat." Marinette replied, Chat smiled and lept off the side of the railing and headed home.  
"Plagg claws in." Chat said.  
"Well you know what flower she likes, are you going to get her some?" Plagg asked.  
"Of course." Adrien answered, then he grabbed his phone and looked up shops that was nearby and sold gloxinias...there was only one and the flowers were expensive, but he didn't care, the next thing he did was text Nino asking if tomorrow at noon would he, Alya and Marinette would be up to getting ice cream.  
"Why ice cream?" Plagg asked, he was looking at Adrien's phone over his shoulder.  
"Well it is good, plus it should help sooth Marinette's throat." Adrien answered, before Plagg could say anything Adrien's phone rang, Adrien looked at his phone, Nino had texted him back and it said that Alya and Marinette agreed and he was good with it. But Alya wanted to go to Andre's... and Marinette was good with Andre's, Alya also said they would meet up at Marinette's house, Adrien texted back saying he was good with Andre's as well as meeting up at Marinette's house.


	6. I can't breath, can you help me?

In the morning Adrien was woken up the sound of knocking on his door.  
"Adrien, wake up."  
Adrien heard Nathalie through his bedroom door, he groaned in protest but he got up and got ready anyway, once he was dressed Adrien remembered that at noon he would be going to Andre's with his friends. So after Plagg ate a piece of his Camembert and Adrien put a piece of it in his shirt pocket just in case Plagg needed it or complained too much, he walked downstairs and to the dining room, Adrien sighed when he saw that Nathalie was standing next to the table with a plate of food next to her.  
"Nathalie, I was planning on going out with my friends later today." Adrien said, after he ate.  
"Will it interrupt your schedule for today?" Nathalie asked.  
"No." Adrien answered.  
"I will ask your father about it." Nathalie said, then she left the room, Adrien sighed and waited for Nathalie, ten minutes later she returned.  
"Your father said it was okay but you have to do an extra hour piano lessons later." Nathalie said.  
"Thanks Nathalie." Adrien replied.  
"When and where are you meeting your friends?" Nathalie asked.  
"We'll be meeting at Marinette Dupain-Chengs house at noon." Adrien answered.  
"Marinette is the girl that won the hat competition, am I correct?" Nathalie asked.  
"Yes, she is." Adrien answered, he was surprised Nathalie remembered.  
"Alright, well finish getting ready you have a photo shoot in thirty minutes and you don't want to be late." Nathalie said, Adrien quickly left and did as he was told, so far his luck was holding up and he didn't want to press it, ten minutes later he was in the car with his bodyguard driving him to the Louvre...where the photo shoot was taking place. Since this time he knew he was meeting up with his friends in a couple hours, Adrien was able to not be as distracted as he was the other day, which made the photographer happy and the photo shoot went perfectly, two minutes before noon Adrien arrived at Marinette's house, he saw that Marinette, Nino and Alya was standing in front of the bakery.  
"Almost thought you wouldn't make it." Nino said, as Adrien got out of the car.  
"Sorry, had a photo shoot at the Louvre...it just ended." Adrien apologized.  
"You don't need to apologize....though we'll be walking to Andre's, he's not far from here." Alya said, Adrien nodded his head then told his bodyguard that he would be walking but Adrien knew he would follow him.  
"How are you Marinette, were you able to get any sleep?" Adrien asked, as the group walked towards Andre's.  
"I...um...sleep...fine..no." Marinette said, stumbling over her words.  
"What she's trying to say is she's fine but she didn't get much sleep." Alya said.  
"Coughing?" Adrien asked, Marinette nodded her head.  
"I was in her room earlier....it smells like carnations." Alya said.  
"A flower smell....that is better than what mine smells like....dirty socks." Nino commented, it made everyone laugh.  
"Gross, Nino was your socks." Alya said, giving her boyfriend a disapproving look.  
"I will...I promise." Nino replied.  
"I'll hold you to that." Alya said, everyone laughed again but when Marinette started coughing they quieted down, when the coughing fit ended Marinette placed the petals in her hand in a bag she was carrying, it wasn't the one she always had with her but a second one.  
"I made it last night....when I couldn't get back to sleep." Marinette explained.  
"It's beautiful Marinette." Alya said, Nino and Adrien nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Thanks." Marinette replied, a couple minutes later they reached Andre's, Nino and Alya walked up to the man first and when it was their turn Adrien and Marinette blushed but they walked up to the man.  
"Let's see I got it." Andre said, looking at the two in thought then he grabbed an ice cream cone.  
"Vanilla, mint, blueberry, and this is a new flavor I haven't name it yet." Andre said, he placed the flavors in order as he said them, the new one was purple and white, after he placed two tiny spoons in the ice cream, Andre handed the ice cream cone to Adrien.  
"Thank you." Adrien said, then he and Marinette joined Nino and Alya on a bench that wasn't far from Andre's.  
"What flavor is that?" Alya asked, pointing at the top of Adrien's and Marinette's ice cream cone.  
"Don't know, it's new." Marinette answered.  
"Well try it." Nino said, Marinette and Adrien grabbed a spoon and took a small scoop of the ice cream they put the spoons in their mouth and their eyes widdened with how sweet and indescribable the flavor tasted.  
"What does it taste like?" Alya asked.  
"I don't know how to explain it but it's really good." Adrien answered, Marinette nodded her head in agreement, Alya and Nino shrugged their shoulders and went back to eating their ice cream, Marinette and Adrien did the same once everyone had finished their ice creams they decided to go to the park while Adrien still had time to spare.  
"That was great, I think Andre out did himself this time." Nino said.  
"You think so?" Adrien asked.  
"Yeah, what do you think Alya?" Nino asked, after answering Adrien's question, before Alya could answer Marinette started to cough and it was worse than earlier.  
"Sorry." Marinette apologized, while she placed the petals in her hand in the bag that she placed the petals from earlier in.  
"You don't have to apologize Marinette, you can't help it." Alya said, then she looked at Nino.  
"Yeah, I think Andre out did himself." Alya answered.  
"I didn't know that was possible." Marinette said, Adrien was about to say what he thought on the matter, but a car honk interrupted him....the group looked for where the noise came from....it was Adrien's bodyguard.  
"I better go, I'll see you all later." Adrien said, then he walked over to the car and got in.  
"Um can we go here, I need to pick something up?" Adrien asked, while showing his bodyguard where he wanted to go. At first he didn't think his bodyguard would take him to the flower shop but he did and when Adrien walked inside the flower shop he quickly found the gloxinias and they were expensive but he didn't care, so he picked out a dozen of them all of them purple and white and bought them. Adrien quickly got back into the car and his bodyguard drove him home, once there Adrien quickly....while not running...made his way to his room, Adrien closed his bedroom door and hid the flowers.  
"Why are you hiding those flowers?" Plagg asked, as Adrien began to play his piano just in case Nathalie or his father showed up.  
"I don't want Nathalie or my father asking why I'm buying flowers." Adrien answered.  
"And yet you don't mind them wondering why you're buying Camembert all the time?" Plagg said, while gulping down a piece of said cheese, Adrien was going to argue with the kwami but realized Plagg had a point...but those flowers cost more than Camembert so the cheese is less questionable.  
"Just be happy they don't question me about the cheese." Adrien said.  
"Oh, I'm very happy." Plagg said, as he flew over to sit next to the piano music sheet in front of Adrien but had to hide when Adrien's bedroom door opened, Adrien was expecting to see Nathalie instead he saw his father.  
"Good, you're practicing your piano." Gabriel said, Adrien knew his father had more to say so he stayed quiet and continued to play.  
"Nathalie heard from your bodyguard that you went to Andre's with your friends." Gabriel commented, Adrien nodded his head.  
"Yes, we did go to Andre's...it was Marinette's best friend Alya who chose the place." Adrien said.  
"Marinette's the girl you're worried about." Gabriel said, it might've sounded like a question but it wasn't....more of a statement of fact.  
"Yes she is...and her condition is worsening." Adrien replied, he knew his father didn't care about the details but he added them anyway.  
"I see." Gabriel said, before walking out of the room, Plagg flew out of hiding and sat down where he had been sitting before Adrien's father walked into the room.  
"You think you're bodyguard told Nathalie about the flower shop?" Plagg asked.  
"I hope not." Adrien answered.  
"That was weird." Plagg said.  
"Yeah." Adrien said.  
"How long do you have to practice, I'm bored." Plagg asked.  
"One more hour Plagg." Adrien answered, an hour later Adrien sighed in relief, Adrien checked his phone and was surprised to see that Marinette texted him asking if he would like to come over tomorrow to play video games, sometime in the afternoon.  
"Are you going to go?" Plagg asked.  
"Yes, Marinette has never texted me except for that time for that gaming competition." Adrien answered, then he heard a knocking on his door.  
"Adrien dinner is ready." Nathalie said, from the other side of the door.  
"Come on Plagg." Adrien said, Plagg flew into Adrien's shirt pocket and the two left for the dining room.  
"Nathalie, can I talk with my father?" Adrien asked, once he finished eating.  
"It's not in your schedule." Nathalie answered.  
"Please." Adrien begged.  
"I'll talk to him." Nathalie said, then she left the room, a few minutes later she returned.  
"Your father will see you." Nathalie said, Adrien stood up and followed her to his father's office.  
"This isn't in the schedule Adrien." Gabriel said, as Adrien walked into his office.  
"I know....I needed to talk to you." Adrien replied.  
"About?" Gabriel asked.  
"Marinette...she wants me to come over to play video games tomorrow afternoon." Adrien answered.  
"Did you find out what disease she has?" Gabriel asked.  
"Yes, it's a fictional disease called Hanahaki disease." Adrien answered.  
"What does it do to it's victims?" Gabriel asked, Adrien wondered why his father was curious but then again his father was overprotective....he was probably making sure Adrien didn't catch what Marinette had.  
"The victim will cough up flower petals, while flowers grow in their chest...crushing their heart and lungs.....if not cured within a month or two the victim will day...the only way to get the disease is by having an unrequited love and the only cure it for the victim's love to be returned." Adrien answered.  
"So your friend is dying." Gabriel said, Adrien winced but he nodded his head.  
"Since you have nothing on your schedule tomorrow you may go to your friends." Gabriel said.  
"Thank you father." Adrien replied, Gabriel nodded his head.  
"You may go now Adrien." Gabriel said, Adrien nodded his head and left his father's office, he hurried back to his room.  
"My father seemed very interested in what disease Marinette has." Adrien commented, as he texted Marientte saying he would be able to come over.  
"Marinette has a fictional disease caused by an akuma...I think anyone would be interested." Plagg said, as he ate a piece of Camembert.  
"Plagg claws out." Adrien said, a few seconds later Chat grabbed the gloxinias and jumped out the window heading towards Marinette's home...when he got there Marinette was already on her balcony, he hid the flowers behind his back before he landed on the balcony.  
"Hello purrincess." Chat said.  
"Hey kitty, what are you hiding behind your back?" Marinette asked, Chat smirked and showed her the flowers.  
"Are those for me?" Marinette asked, looking at the flowers in shock.  
"Of course, I said I would bring you flowers and you're the only person I know that loves gloxinias." Chat answered, handing the flowers to Marinette.  
"Thank you kitty." Marinette thanked him.  
"You're welcome, now did you have a good day?" Chat asked, he really was curious it seemed like Marinette had a good time but he wanted to make sure.  
"Yes I did." Marinette answered.  
"What did you do?" Chat asked.  
"I, as well as my friends Adrien, Alya and Nino went to Andre's then the park." Marinette answered.  
"Isn't Andre's the man that sells ice cream and it's said that people find true love there?" Chat asked, Marinette blushed.  
"Yes, Andre's was Alya's idea.....I was going to disagree with going there considering what's going on with me, but Alya said that Andre's was a positive thing and that's what I needed so I agreed with it, though it was Adrien's idea to get ice cream." Marinette answered, then she began to cough.  
"Did the ice cream help with your throat, last night you said it was sore?" Chat asked.  
"Yeah it did....I hope we'll be able to do that again." Marinette answered, as she let the carnation petals that she had in her hand fall to the ground.  
"What is the meaning behind gloxinias?" Chat asked, changing the subject.  
"Oh..um they mean love at first sight." Marinette answered, her blush returning.  
"Hmmm, purretty." Chat said, Marinette smiled at the cat pun.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Marinette replied, before coughing again.  
"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Chat asked, once Marinette stopped coughing.  
"No, what you're doing is enough." Marinette answered, but she had paused before answering.  
"Alright." Chat said, he wasn't going to push her...besides there wasn't much he could do, but he did hug her while making sure he didn't crush the flowers in Marinette's hands.  
"I better go purrincess, get some rest for me alright." Chat said.  
"I'll try kitty." Marinette replied, Chat smirked at her then jumped off the balcony and headed home.  
"Plagg claws in." Chat said.  
"Camembert." Plagg moaned, as he flew over to the cheese.  
"Marinette was happy about today." Adrien said, as he laid down on his bed.  
"Yes she did." Plagg replied.  
"Good, that's what I was hoping for." Adrien said.  
"Adrien." Plagg said, after gulping down a piece of Camembert.  
"Yes?" Adrien asked, looking at the kwami questioningly.  
"Can you promise me something?" Plagg asked.  
"Yes." Adrien answered.  
"The next time you see Ladybug as Chat Noir, I want you to tell her your feelings for her." Plagg said.  
"Why?" Adrien asked.  
"She needs to know you still have feelings for her and you need your final answer." Plagg answered.  
"Ok." Adrien said, after a few minutes of silence.  
"Now, get some sleep." Plagg said, Adrien rolled his eyes but he did as Plagg said.


	7. I can't breath, can you help me?

When Marinette woke up she started to cough up flower petals.  
"Are you alright Marinette?" Tikki asked, worriedly.  
"I'm alright Tikki." Marinette answered, while trying to catch her breath.  
"My room smells like carnations." Marinette commented.  
"Not completely Chat did bring you, your favorite flowers last night." Tikki said, Marinette gave the kwami a tiny smile then looked over at the gloxinias.  
"Yeah, he did." Marinette replied.  
"And Adrien is coming over later." Tikki said, Marinette knew Tikki was trying to cheer her up.  
"I can't believe I let you convince me to text him about coming over today." Marinette said, before coughing again, afterwards she sighed and threw the petals to the floor.  
"I don't want you to give up Marinette." Tikki replied.  
"I know Tikki, but I wasn't able to tell Adrien my feelings for him when I wasn't sick, how am I going to tell him now?" Marinette asked.  
"We'll figure something out now get dressed, Adrien should be here in a couple of hours." Tikki said, Marinette chuckled and got dressed as well as cleaned up her room.  
"Marinette, your friend...Adrien is here."  
Marinette looked at her door and saw her mom.  
"Thanks mom, can you let him up here?" Marinette asked, Sabine nodded her head and left, Marinette started to cough violently and when it ended she threw away the petals, luckily she was able to clear her room of any carnation petals before Adrien got here...a couple minutes later Sabine returned with Adrien.  
"I'll leave you two alone now." Sabine said, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.  
"Hey Marinette." Adrien said.  
"Hey A....Adrien." Marinette replied.  
"So what games do you want to play?" Adrien asked.  
"If want...you....I mean...play...um...you want to play...um...Ultimate Mecha Strike 3?" Marinette asked.  
"Sure." Adrien answered, giving Marinette a tiny smile then the two set up the game.  
"Gotten..you...game...have...practiced...we since..time....have you practiced any....since the last time we last played together?" Marinette asked, as they started to play the game.  
"Yep, can't let you beat me again." Adrien answered.  
"Never." Marinette said, then she began to cough.  
"Has your coughing let up any?" Adrien asked, as Marinette placed the petals on the floor and they went back to their game.  
"No...it's um....worse." Marientte answered.  
"But it hasn't even been a full week since you got sick." Adrien said, Marinette shrugged her shoulders.  
"Sorry Marinette, didn't mean to upset you." Adrien apologized.  
"Didn't...I um...you...you don't need..to apologize. Marinette said.  
"Alright." Adrien replied, they focused back on their game and after about seven rounds of Marinette winning, Adrien finally won.  
"Gr...great j..job." Marinette said.  
"Thanks Marinette."Adrien replied, Marinette blushed and nodded her head.  
"Now lets see if I can win again." Adrien said, before Marinette could say anything she started to cough.  
"Um I...on...lucky...you...no way you'll beat me again." Marinette said, once the coughing was over and the petals was moved to the pile that was a couple of inches away from Marinette. Adrien gave Marinette a look of determination and the two focused back on their game and while Adrien won some rounds, Marinette won others.  
"I better get back home before my dad freaks out, thanks for having me over Marinette." Adrien said, once he realized how late it was getting, for awhile Marinette didn't say anything...but she did something surprising....she hugged him.  
"Thank you for coming over." Marinette whispered, before she quickly let go of him...Adrien smiled and gave Marinette a quick hug.  
"See you tomorrow at school." Adrien said, then he left her room...not long after Marinette began to cough violently.  
"Marinette are you okay?" Tikki asked, from where she was hiding....behind a pillow on Marinette's bed.  
"I'm alright Tikki." Marinette whispered, as the kwami flew over to her, before Tikki could say anything there was a scream from outside, Marinette ran onto her balcony and saw that there was another akuma attack, Marinette ran back inside.  
"Tikki, spots on." Marinette whispered, a few seconds later Ladybug was heading towards the akuma attack, when she got there Chat was already fighting the akuma.  
"Hello m'lady." Chat said.  
"Hey Chat, this one difficult?" Ladybug asked, as she dodged an attack.  
"The same as the others bugaboo." Chat answered.  
"Then lets finish this." Ladybug said, Chat nodded his head...when the akuma was dealt with Ladybug was about to leave but Chat stopped her.  
"M'lady can I talk to you for a second?" Chat asked.  
"Sure Chat, what is it?" Ladybug asked.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you." Chat answered nervously, Ladybug froze.  
"I'm sorry Chat but I'm in love with someone else....I...I got to go now, see you later." Ladybug said, before leaving.  
"Tikki, spots off." Ladybug said, once she was in her room...almost immediately Marinette fell to the floor coughing, after a couple of minutes Marinette stopped coughing...she looked at the floor and saw there was dozens of carnation petals surrounding her knees and elbows.  
"Marinette?" Tikki whispered, Marinette looked at the worried kwami and gave her a weak smile.  
"I'm alright, lets see if Chat shows up." Marinette said, then she walked out onto her balcony and waited.  
"I guess he's not coming tonight." Marinette said, a couple hours later and Chat still hadn't shown up, Marinette walked back down to her room and gave Tikki a couple of cookies, then after she coughed up some more flower petals, she decided to go to sleep.


	8. I can't breath, can you help me?

The next day at when Marinette arrived at school she saw that Adrien didn't look as cheerful as usual but when he saw her, he still gave her a smile and a wave of his hand, Marinette blushed and returned the smile and wave. When Ms. Bustier walked into the classroom Marinette was surprised to see someone following behind her and it wasn't just anyone it was....Kagami Tsurugi.  
"Everyone welcome Kagami Tsurugi, she's now a student here...Kagami there is a seat in the back you can take." Ms. Bustier said, when Adrien looked a little bit happier at the sight of Kagami passing by him, Marinette felt something weird in her chest...like stems growing around her lungs and throat then she realized that was exactly what was happening, Marinette felt her throat tightening up she began to cough and couldn't stop.  
"Marinette?"  
Marinette heard Ms. Bustier but she couldn't answer....she could barely breath.  
"Adrien can you take her outside?"  
Marinette saw Adrien nod his head then helped her out of the classroom, once they where a couple of feet away from the classroom, Adrien helped her sit down then he began to rub her back....probably to help her to stop coughing but it didn't work.  
"Come on Marinette stop coughing." Adrien said, softly after Marinette had been coughing for five minutes, Marinette shook her head weakly trying to indicate that she was able to stop...after another five minutes Marinette stopped coughing. Marinette looked around her and Adrien.......it looked like they were in a field of carnations but a strong wind had blew a bunch of the petals onto them.  
"Marinette?"  
Marinette looked at Adrien, and winced at how worried and terrified he looked, Marinette was about to lie and say she was fine but Adrien started talking again.  
"Marinette don't lie and say you're fine...you're not, you've been coughing up carnation petals for the last ten minutes." Adrien said, Marinette's eyes widdened at the fact that either Adrien had guessed correctly about she was going to lie...or he just knew her that well, so she sighed and nodded her head.  
"I'm not alright, I felt stems growing in my chest then felt my throat tightening up to where I could barely breath." Marinette said, she was too tired to stumble over her words, Adrien's eyes widened in shock.  
"You're saying that in the couple of minutes of class starting, you felt stems growing in your chest" Adrien asked, just to make sure he heard her correctly, Marinette nodded her head.  
"What does this mean?" Adrien asked, Marinette shook her head but she felt a couple of tears run down her cheeks then she began to cough...luckily it only lasted a minute.  
"Do you think you'll be able to handle class?" Adrien asked, a couple minutes later.  
"Y...yeah." Marinette answered, Adrien helped her stand up and they walked back to class, as they stepped back into the classroom Marinette saw Kagami sitting in the back, then Marinette saw that Adrien was giving Kagami the same look he did earlier, Marinette felt the stems grow more and her throat was tightening up again but she ignored it and sat down. None of her classmates asked if she was ok and Marinette was happy that they didn't she didn't want to be asked that, luckily throughout class her coughing fits only lasted a few seconds and at most a minute. But when it was time for lunch and Marinette saw Kagami slightly but on purpose touch Adrien's hand, Marinette began to have another coughing fit like this mornings, it got worse when Marinette saw Kagami stop Adrien from helping her.  
"Nino, can you tell Ms. Bustier I'm taking Marinette home once this coughing fit ends?" Alya asked, as their lunch break came to a close.  
"Of course." Nino answered, Marinette heard Nino walk away and after what felt like forever but was actually ten minutes Marinette stopped coughing.  
"Come on Marinette, lets get you home." Alya said, Marinette could only nod her head when they got to her house, Alya explained what happened to Tom and Sabine then took Marinette to her room.  
"I'll call you later, get some sleep Marinette." Alya said, as she helped Marinette sit down on her bed.  
"Alright, talk to you later." Marinette replied, once Alya left her room Marinette opened her tiny pocket book and an extremely worried kwami flew out of it.  
"Marinette, I'm so worried...it's gotten worse and so quickly too." Tikki said, as she hugged Marinette's cheek.  
"I know Tikki, but right now can I get some sleep?" Marinette asked, Tikki quickly nodded her head, Marinette smiled at her friend and laid down, not long after Marinette was asleep.  
At the same time Adrien was staring at the door waiting for Alya to return, Nino told him that she took Marinette home.....Nino also asked why he didn't run over to Marinette, Adrien had said that he had wanted to but for some reason Kagami wouldn't let him, Nino only shook his head and at that point class had begun. Now fifteen minutes later Alya just returned to class but Adrien knew he wouldn't be able to question Alya about Marinette until the end of the school day, so as patiently as he could Adrien waited for the last class of the day to end and once it did him and Nino turned to Alya.  
"How was Marinette?" Adrien asked.  
"Extremely tired." Alya answered.  
"Did she tell you anything this morning Adrien?" Nino asked.  
"Marinette said she felt stems growing her chest as well as her throat tightening up." Adrien answered.  
"So it's getting worse?" Nino asked, Adrien nodded his head.  
"I'm going to call her later and see how she's doing." Alya said, Nino and Adrien nodded their heads.  
"I'll see you two later." Adrien said, when his phone rang and saw a message from Nathalie saying that he was scheduled to see his father today, as soon as Adrien got home Nathalie showed him to his father's office.  
"Hello father." Adrien said, once the office door was closed.  
"Hello Adrien.....you look a little upset, did something happen?" Gabriel asked, Adrien didn't know whether to be surprised or not that his father sounded like he was actually worried.  
"Marinette, she said she felt stems growing in her chest.....she's gotten worse." Adrien whispered, but he knew his father could hear him.  
"Is that all that is troubling you?" Gabriel asked.  
"Yes." Adrien answered.  
"Then you may go." Gabriel said, Adrien didn't say anything and left the office then headed up to his room.  
"Camembert." Plagg said, as soon as Adrien was in his room.  
"Plagg, why did Marinette get so sick so fast?" Adrien asked, as Plagg ate a piece of Camembert.  
"Something must have triggered the disease to work faster." Plagg answered.  
"If that's so then how long does Marinette have to live?" Adrien asked.  
"Well taking into account what she said this morning and what happened this afternoon, she'll die before the end of the month." Plagg answered, he knew he was being extremely blunt to the point he was being rude, but Plagg wasn't one for suger-coating things and Adrien needed to hear it.  
"That being said you should visit her tonight....you shouldn't have taken Ladybug's rejection out on Marinette." Plagg said, Adrien blushed.  
"I wasn't trying to...I was just so heartbroken." Adrien replied.  
"And Marinette is quite literally going to die because hers is being crushed." Plagg said, he wasn't trying to hurt Adrien's feelings or make it seem like Marinette's life meant little to him...in fact he actually liked Marinette and couldn't have chosen a better Ladybug.  
"Alright Plagg claws out." Adrien said, then Chat Noir left his home to go to Marinette's, when he got there Marinette was already on her balcony looking up at the sky.  
"It sure is a purretty night out, purrincess." Chat said, as he landed next to Marinette.  
"Hey kitty, it is pretty tonight." Marinette agreed.  
"How are you purrincess?" Chat asked.  
"Do you want me to tell you the truth?" Marinette asked.  
"Yes." Chat answered.  
"I'm not alright, I felt stems growing in my chest and my coughing fits are a lot longer now." Marinette said.  
"Purrincess, why won't you tell whoever you're in love with, that you're in love with them?" Chat asked.  
"Kitty, I wasn't able to tell him when I wasn't sick, how am I going to tell him now?" Marinette asked.  
"Then wear a mask, would that help?" Chat asked, it helped him confess to Ladybug.  
"No it would make things worse." Marinette answered.  
"How so?" Chat asked.  
"It would be a stranger confessing her love for him, he wouldn't know it was me....just some girl he knew nothing about....it might make the confessing bit easier.......and if he did accept my feelings he would be searching for a stranger and not me, who would be in a corner with her heart being crushed." Marinette answered, then she started to cough, when it ended she sighed.  
"What if Ladybug and I started dating?" Chat asked.  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Marinette asked.  
"Yes." Chat answered.  
"Ladybug and Chat Noir are just titles for the girl and boy underneath, you know nothing about each other except she's confident and beautiful and you are a flirty but with a heart of gold, cat pun loving boy. If you started dating you and her would get extremely curious about who the other really is, and if you wanted to date as your civilian selves you two wouldn't know where to look or who to look for or if how you act now is how you act as you civilian self." Marinette answered, Chat was shocked he had never thought of that.  
"I never thought of it like that." Chat said, and Marinette smiled.  
"You might be a hero or in my case knight in shining leather but you're not perfect." Marinette replied, the she started coughing which lasted a couple of minutes.  
"You should get going kitty, I need some sleep.....I wasn't able to get much earlier." Marinette whispered, after she finished coughing.  
"Alright, goodnight purrincess." Chat said.  
"Goodnight kitty." Marinette replied, Chat smiled and left for home.  
"Plagg claws in." Chat said, as he entered his room.  
"I never really thought of it like that." Adrien said, as he looked at his computer's wallpaper, which was still pictures of Ladybug.  
"Yet Marinette is correct, you and Ladybug are strangers." Plagg replied, Adrien sighed and nodded his head then he deleted the pictures of Ladybug from his wallpaper and replaced them with a couple of pictures that him and Marinette were in together.


	9. I can't breath, can you help me?

The following day Adrien decided to spend more time with Kagami, at the same time Adrien didn't fail to notice that Marinette was getting worse and a couple of days after he decided to spend more time with Kagami, Marinette had this constant look of pain etched into her face, he visited her every night as Chat Noir and tried to convince Marinette to confess her feelings to whoever she was in love with but that only led to crying and coughing up carnation petals. At the same time he also started to bring Marinette gloxinias every night to cheer her up it did a little but not much, during the day Adrien winced every time he looked over at Marinette and saw the heartbroken look in her eyes and the immediate coughing that came afterwards, two weeks after he decided to spend more time with Kagami, Marinette stopped coming to school.  
"Adrien, she's not coming today." Alya said.  
"Are you sure?" Adrien asked, when he visited Marinette as Chat Noir last night, Marinette seemed to be a little better.  
"Yes, though it's probably for the best, her mother told me that Marinette's coughing fits last about twenty sometimes even thirty minutes now." Alya answered.  
"Really, it's that bad?" Nino asked.  
"Yeah, her room is covered in flower petals." Alya answered, Adrien suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest but as quickly as it came it was gone.  
"Come on, let's get to class." Adrien said, throughout the day Adrien felt a sharp pain in his chest but it never lasted very long so he ignored it, eventually it went away entirely, that night when he as Chat Noir visited Marinette, it looked like she had trouble breathing.  
"Princess, are you alright?" Chat asked, he decided to leave out the pun, it wasn't the time for it.  
"Do you want the truth?" Marinette asked, Chat nodded his head.  
"No, I'm not alright....over the last couple of weeks the stems have grown more....I can feel them crushing my heart and lungs, I can barely breath." Marinette answered, Chat paled, from the sounds of it Marinette didn't have long to live.  
"Princess, why won't tell who the boy your're in love with your feelings?" Chat asked, he was close to begging Marinette to at least tell him as Chat, who she was in love with so he could tell him.  
"When I wasn't sick it was because I was too nervous to tell him....now I think he might be in love with someone else." Marinette answered, Chat's eyes widened at her answer then he pulled Marinette into his arms....hugging her and let out a mournful cry.  
"I'm not dead yet." Marinette whispered, Chat whimpered.  
"Come on kitty, tell me a cat pun." Marinette whispered.  
"I'm sorry purrincess, can't think of any right now." Chat said, Marinette chuckled.  
"Thank you kitty." Marinette whispered, while tightening her arms around Chat's waist.  
"You better get going kitty, I need some sleep." Marinette said, then she began to cough which lasted about twenty minutes.  
"Are you sure?" Chat asked, Marinette nodded her head, as she tried to catch her breath.  
"Alright." Chat said, before he left he dare to kiss Marinette on the forehead, then he left for home.  
"Plagg claws in." Chat said, as he entered his room.  
"Kid?" Plagg asked, as Adrien sat on his bed, he had a blank look in his eyes and was clutching his chest.  
"Plagg, why does it feel like my heart is being crushed?" Adrien asked.  
"It's nothing to worry about.....just from now on listen to what your heart is telling you." Plagg answered, while eating a piece of Camembert.  
"Alright, well I'm going to sleep Plagg." Adrien said, laying down. When Plagg knew for sure Adrien was asleep he let out a mournful mewl and laid down on top of Adrien's chest right above his heart. Nobody was allowed to tell the new Ladybug and Chat Noir.....whoever they may be.....the full extent of what it means to carry the title, it was cruel but if any Ladybug and Chat Noir knew the full extent of being Ladybug and Chat Noir....well there wouldn't be a Ladybug and Chat Noir and the world needed them both.   
The next day Adrien decided to do what Plagg said and listen to his heart, which was telling him to text Marinette and ask if she was alright, then at school his heart told him to avoid Kagami so he decided to hang out with Nino and Alya even though he was a third wheel, then later that night after his visit to Marinette as Chat, he walked over to his piano.  
"I'll wake father up." Adrien mumbled to himself, but he sat down at his piano and began to play, he didn't notice Plagg hide or his father standing in the doorway.  
"Where did you learn that?"  
Adrien jumped and looked towards his door....his father was there.  
"I didn't learn it from anywhere." Adrien answered, he was surprised to see his father awake and in his room.  
"You've gotten better Adrien." Gabriel said, then he left his son's room and as he walked back to his office he couldn't help but wonder is his son was in love with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Adrien is playing on his piano is Terrible Things by Mayday Parade.


	10. I can't breath, can you help me?

The rest of the week went by like the last two....and during the night Chat would bring Marinette gloxinias and tried to make her laugh, but tonight when he arrived at Marinette's balcony, Marinette was crying.  
"Purrincess, what's wrong?" Chat asked, as he landed next to Marinette, it surprised him when Marinette hugged him....usually it was him that started the hugs.  
"I'm scared kitty." Marinette whispered, Chat wrapped his arms around her and pulled Marinette even closer to him.  
"I want to tell him but-" Marinette didn't get to finish what she was saying as she began to cough.  
"What if it's the fact that he doesn't know you love him, so he isn't able to love you back?" Chat asked, he was grasping at straws now.  
"I don't know how he wouldn't, everyone probably knows......I was always stumbling over my words and blushing when I was around him. Before I got sick I had almost worked up the courage to tell him, but when I figured out that......that....anyway I started to have some hope that if I told him I loved him, he might return my feelings but I had to work up the courage again. When I decided that.....the next day at school when I walked into class I noticed that he looked a little upset....at least until Kagami Tsurugi walked into the classroom.....he looked at her the way I do with him whenever I'm a little upset.....not long after that they started to spend more time together and she kept touching his hand and he never pulled away. I could feel the stems crushing my lungs and heart and it hurt, so to stop the stems from growing faster I stopped going to school....doesn't matter the reason anymore because my coughing got worse and sometimes it was hard to stop coughing..........I just hope he's happy." Marinette whispered, then she began to cough up flower petals, Chat could only stare at her in shock.  
"Thank you for telling me that purrincess.....you didn't have to but you did." Chat said.  
"You're welcome kitty." Marinette replied, then she yawned.  
"Hmm, I better go so you can get some rest." Chat said, they let go of each other and Chat went home.  
"Plagg claws in." Chat said, a few seconds later Adrien sat down on the edge of his bed and let out a sob.  
"She's in love with me, how couldn't I have noticed that?" Adrien asked.  
"Because you were focusing you love on Ladybug." Plagg answered, as he ate a piece of Camembert.  
"And since I also focused my attention on Kagami, I was unintentionally hurting Marinette." Adrien said.  
"And now you've got to get you're feelings figured out because I sensed Marinette doesn't have long to live." Plagg replied, before Adrien could blame himself even more.  
"What are you saying Plagg?" Adrien asked.  
"I'm saying we're going to figure out what you feel for Marinette, and we're going to do that by telling me everything you can about Kagami and Marinette." Plagg answered.  
"What about Ladybug?" Adrien asked.  
"Do we need to add her?" Plagg asked, Adrien paused then shook his head.  
"Alright, first Kagami." Plagg said.  
"She's nice, pretty, confident and she likes fencing." Adrien replied and he winced at how little he knew her.  
"Now Marinette." Plagg said, when Adrien didn't say anything else about Kagami.  
"She's nice to everyone she meets even if they deserve it, she's shy but can be a great leader when needed, she's clumsy, beautiful, she's unsure of herself but sometimes she's confident, her favorite flower are gloxinias, she loves video games, baking and fashion designing....she cares a lot about me and me as Chat Noir." Adrien said, all in one breath.  
"Now what is your heart telling you?" Plagg asked.  
"To be with Marinette." Adrien answered, after a minute of silence.  
"And what do you, yourself want to do?" Plagg asked.  
"To be with Marinette." Adrien answered.  
"Then text her, and ask her if she wants to go somewhere." Plagg said, Adrien did as the kwami said and texted Marinette, asking if she would like to go to Andre's tomorrow at noon. A few minutes later Adrien recieved a text back from Marinette, she said that she would love to go to Andre's and that they would meet at her place, Adrien smiled and went to bed.  
"Marinette, just hold on a little longer, he's figured it out now he just needs to tell you." Plagg whisper, as Adrien slept.....he didn't have a connection with Marinette but he did with Tikki and she was crying out in fear and worry and that let him know that Marinette was losing her life rapidly.


	11. I can't breath, can you help me?

When Adrien woke up it was around 11:30 am, which surprised him because he was always woken up at the same time no matter what day it was. After he got dressed and Plagg ate a piece of Camembert, Adrien opened his bedroom door and nearly ran into his father.  
"Adrien, you're awake." Gabriel commented, Adrien thought he heard a sigh of relief from his father but he must have mistaken it for something else because his father never sighed in relief for anything.  
"Yeah, neither you nor Nathalie let me sleep in this late, why today?" Adrien asked.  
"We both tried to wake you up but you wouldn't, I was going to send for a doctor if you didn't wake on your own by noon." Gabriel answered, suddenly Adrien felt bad for making his father worry.  
"I should be making you rest but a couple minutes ago your friend Nino called Nathalie.....since he couldn't get a hold of you.....and informed her that the girl you were worried about....well she isn't able to move and is having trouble talking, so I'm allowing you to go over to her place today." Gabriel said, he knew he was a cold man but he wasn't heartless, so he was going to let his son see his friend for what was most likely the last time.  
"But when I texted her last night she seemed fine." Adrien said, he could feel his heart breaking and he could barely breath, and when he saw Marinette as Chat, she was moving and talking just fine.  
"A lot can happen in a few hours now go to your friends." Gabriel replied, Adrien ran outside and got into the car, it seemed that his bodyguard was informed about what was going on because he was able to get Adrien to Marinette's home in twenty minutes. Adrien got out of the car as fast as he could then ran inside the bakery, when Sabine saw him, she led him to Marinette's room.  
"Adrien, you're here." Nino said, once he saw Adrien.  
"Marinette." Adrien said, as he walked into the room and Sabine left the four friends alone.  
"Over here." Nino replied, then he led Adrien over to Marinette's bed, where Marinette was laying and Alya was sitting next to her.....it was clear Marinette was having some difficulty talking but she stopped when she saw Adrien and Alya looked over at them.  
"Alya, let's leave them alone for a few minutes." Nino said, Alya nodded her head and the two left the room. Then without either Adrien or Marinette noticing Plagg flew over to where he had spotted Tikki, though she still was pretty well hidden....which was behind one of the pillows on Marinette's bed.  
"Plagg, what do you think you're doing, Marinette could have seen you?" Tikki whispered loud enough for only Plagg to hear.  
"I don't care if she did, that girl is dying......and you know what happens if she does.....now once this is over we are revealing ourselves to them, they need to know who their partner is." Plagg said, Tikki stared at him for a few seconds before nodding her head.  
"You didn't tell Adrien what would happen if Marinette dies, did you?" Tikki asked.  
"No, you know we're not allowed to talk about that, besides him knowing would only have made things worse." Plagg answered, neither said a word after that and turned their attention towards Adrien and Marinette.  
"Marinette." Adrien whispered, as he sat down next to Marinette.  
"Adrien, sorry we couldn't make it to Andre's today." Marinette whispered, Adrien felt like his heart was being crushed.  
"Don't you dare die on me Marinette." Adrien said.  
"I'm sorry." Marinette apologized and her eyes started to close, Adrien felt tears running down his cheeks and he didn't know why he did it but he laid down next to Marinette and pulled her closer to him.  
"No Marinette, keep your eyes open please....I love you and I'll always love you just please keep your eyes open." Adrien begged but when Marinette still closed her eyes, Adrien sobbed and pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks at the same time he started to get tired and his heartbeat started to slow but when he saw Marinette move his tiredness leave him and his heartbeat went back to normal, when Marinette opened her eyes Adrien smiled.  
"Marinette." Adrien said, squeezing the girl tightly to his chest then letting go so Marinette could breath.  
"Adrien, do you really love me?" Marinette asked, she knew he did but she needed to hear him say it again.  
"Of course." Adrien answered, then to prove his point Adrien kissed her, Marinette kissed back.  
"Alright before they can do anything they're not ready for I'm stopping them."  
Marinette and Adrien stopped kissing and looked over to their right.  
"Tikki."  
"Plagg"  
Marinette and Adrien said at the same time.  
"Surprise." Plagg said.  
"Tikki who is that?" Marinette asked, pointing at Plagg.  
"Plagg.....Chat Noir's kwami." Tikki answered.  
"Plagg who is that?" Adrien asked, pointing at Tikki.  
"Tikki....Ladybug's kwami." Plagg answered, Marinette and Adrien looked at each other.  
"Chat?" Marinette asked, Adrien nodded his head.  
"Ladybug?" Adrien asked, Marinette nodded her head.  
"Well purrincess, it seems like you're full of surprises." Adrien said.  
"You are too kitty." Marinette replied, Adrien smiled and kissed Marinette again.  
"I love you." Marinette said.  
"I love you too." Adrien replied.  
"Let's go tell everyone you're alright." Adrien added, Marinette nodded her head and the two along with Tikki and Plagg who were hidden in Marinette's pocket book and Adrien's shirt pocket left the room to inform everyone that Marinette was ok. The next day Adrien and Marinette went to Andre's and they named the new flavor of ice cream that Andre had......Gloxinia. Their reason for that name was because the ice cream was the same color as the flower and the flower meant love at first sight, which fitted the ice cream stand and Andre agreed with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has read this story on wattpad the reason why this ending is a little different than the other is because the one on wattpad I think was rushed so I don't really like it and it seemed too long than it needed to be.


End file.
